The After Party
by LockhartAndAssociates
Summary: After the Party (7x20) Kurt and Diane can't wait to get home. A rather dirty night follows. Just mchart being themselves really.


The car ride home, though torturous, was spent with Kurt's foot heavy on the pedal and her kisses heavy on his neck. Diane's hand rest high on his thigh her tongue moving with purpose along the skin of his neck.

"Can't you drive faster?" She groaned in his ear, her voice coming from somewhere deep in her throat.

"We'd already be home if we left when I wanted to." His hand reached over toward her and rubbed the tips of his fingers back and forth over her inner thigh.

"Oh just shut up and drive." She pushed her hand further up his leg, briefly pondering if she should pull on his belt buckle. She busied herself with leaving rough and bruising kisses along his neck.

What seemed like ages, but was only ten minutes later, the edge of the countertop was pressed into her back as he pushed her against it. Their tongues met and needy groans were let out into the other's mouth. Her coat had been discarded somewhere near the door, mere milliseconds after they shut it behind them. His coat jacket lay in a messy heap beside it. He reached a hand behind her, making quick work of lowering her zipper. As she felt his fingertips now teasing her spine, she pushed her hands flat on his chest and pushed him back from her just slightly. She used this space to begin working her delicate fingers opening his buttons.

With half of them open, she scraped her nails down his chest, her hand resting against his belt. She allowed enough time for him to groan into her mouth as she kissed him roughly before pulling on his belt. Her practiced hands easily had his belt open and his pants undone in seconds. As she reached within his boxers she bent a knee, preparing to kneel in front of him. His hand caught her upper arm to stop her. Her eyes wide and glassy looked up at him.

"Not yet." Was all he said, pulling on her arm and half dragging her to the bedroom. He watched her pull her dress from her shoulders before letting it slide from her body and down to the floor.

"Now?" She asked, her lips working the opposite side of his neck that she hadn't been able to reach in the car. Her hands pushed on his pants and reached within his boxers again. As her lips and tongue gave him a preview of what he could be receiving, her hand moved along the length of him in slow strokes. She took his groan as a sign of approval and pulled the shirt from his shoulders. She then pushed him to the edge of the bed and pulled on his pants and boxers as she finally knelt in front of him. Diane looked up at him with heavy eyes before slowly licking up the length of him. Her hand followed the path of her tongue, pumping him slowly as she sat back on her heels. Her eyes were locked to his as she reached behind herself with her other hand and unclasped her bra. She dropped him from her hand as she slid the straps down her arms slowly.

Diane licked the corner of her lip and shook her hair back, smirking up at him. He took the hint and slid his fingers into her hair before she slowly took him into her mouth. One of her hands assisted the work of her mouth, moving over him slowly. The more of him she tasted, and the harder he got inside of her mouth, the more excited she became. She moaned around him each time she pushed him farther into her mouth, wishing she could be sitting on top of him. She sat back slowly, licking him as she went. He wordlessly sat back against the bed and lay down, watching her remove her final article of clothing. Her black lace panties that hung slightly low on her hips.

Teasingly, and maybe partially due to the alcohol she'd ingested, she sauntered back to the bed, still wearing her heels. She quickly climbed onto the bed, lowering her head in his lap once again. Though she didn't always feel comfortable with giving her husband oral sex, it now empowered her, she loved it. She knew she could get anything she wanted if she simply dropped to her knees. Not that she minded. She would now often kneel before him in place of a quickie, foregoing her own orgasm to feel him filling her mouth. The thought alone sent liquid fire rushing to her core and she pressed her thighs together, hoping for at least a little relief. She pushed her legs apart again and her head downward, pushing him deeper inside her mouth. As if sensing the sudden uptick in her arousal, Kurt's hand brushed up her inner thigh. She moaned around him and spread her legs further in order to drop her hips to his hand. His fingers found her nearly dripping and rewarded her, slowly pushing a finger inside of her.

"Fuck yes.." She lifted her head from him to groan from deep in her throat. Quickly, her head was lowered back onto him, as far in as she could take him. She lifted her head up briefly before lowering herself onto him further. She sped this motion up slightly, letting out groans as he filled her mouth. He added a second finger between her legs, and moved them in and out of her deeper. He felt her hips rock gently against his hand, arching her back slightly. He extended his thumb for her to rub her clit against as she moved her hips. The more she rocked her hips, and the further she was able to take him in her mouth, the more freely her wetness flowed. Soon, he began to feel the hot liquid sliding down his fingers.

He pulled his fingers from her slowly and felt her deflate from disappointment. She slowly lifted, lips creating a popping noise as they left his head. She looked up to him for an answer as to why his fingers had left her and saw him licking them and savoring the taste of her. She let out a needy groan and swayed her hips back and forth, praying to be filled again.

"Come here." He said sternly, reaching out for her hips. He helped her get into place, to her surprise and delight, straddling his face. He rarely ate her out like this and she was filled with a new wave of lust. In his tight grip, they slowly lowered her down onto him, his tongue immediately assaulting her.

"Fuck yes, Kurt, thank you." She pushed from her lungs, rocking her hips back against his face. She then leaned down, again taking him in her mouth. She moaned out the words "thank you" around him. One of her hands held his thigh, gripping on for dear life. The other stroked him up and down, her focus no longer solely on getting as much of his dick in her mouth as possible. She licked him slowly, her hand doing most of the work as she focused on the sensation he was creating between her thighs.

He licked her up slowly, his tongue flicking her clit before making his way to where she was dripping. He tasted her in slow shallow licks, her hips pushing against his face, eager for more penetrating contact. He'd never rewarded her quite in this way and she was needy for more, letting small whines escape her as she suckled his head.

"More." Diane begged, working her saliva over his shaft quickly with her hand. She rested her cheek against his upper leg, panting as his tongue circled her clit. "Oh fuck." She squeaked, spreading her thighs to drop further onto his face. Her lungs burned as he brought all the air from them with each elongated lick. "Please…" She whimpered, lifting her head to lick up the length of him. He held her hips tight and pushed his tongue deep within her. She lifted her torso, her weight resting against his face and she grind against him. "Oh god yes, Kurt." Her hands rest on the bed on either side of his waist, pushing against him as his tongue massaged her core. Suddenly he pushed her hips up, eliciting a disappointed groan from her lips.

"I can't breathe, Di. Spin around." He lightly smacked her ass, to which she lowered her mouth on him until she felt him at the back of her throat. She moaned around him, relaxing her throat and taking him in as deep as she could. Her entire body pulsed with pleasure. She sucked on him hard as she slowly lifted her head off of him. She turned around and straddled his waist, waiting for his hands to take hold of her hips and pull her down onto him.

"God I love doing that." She licked her lips, and rocked her hips side to side in anticipation of being filled with him. His hands held tight to her hips and together they lowered her onto his awaiting erection. Her hands went one to his bicep and the other to his chest as she bounced lightly on him. "Hmm, god yes." Her head tilted back and she lifted her hips up and dropped them down against him at a faster rate. Her breath caught in her throat with each time he filled her. "Fuck you feel good." She then tilted her head downward to look at him, watching his face as she rode him. She loved the way his brow furrowed when she grind against him. Watching him and hearing him occasionally groan at how good she felt got her whimpering and moaning for orgasm with each thrust. The harder she dropped her hips the higher she moaned, loving how full he made her feel. Occasionally he lifted his hips to meet hers, mainly satisfied in sitting back and watching her body move.

"Stay." He briefly grunted as her hips pushed down against his and she engulfed him completely. His hands held tight to her hips, pulling on them and encouraging her to grind against him. She grind against him hard, feeling filled with him as she rubbed her clit against his pelvis.

"Fuck yes." She breathed out, her jaw dropping. Her eyes closed and she moved her hips against his more unpredictably. Her nails gripped into his biceps and she gasped in breath. She let out a low hum as her orgasm built. She felt that her peak was approaching and groaned out the word "please" before she fell over the edge of orgasm. She moved her hips against him and felt his hands grip her tighter, his hips coming up to meet hers. Loud moans and gasps of ecstasy left her lips as she came. He felt as she contracted around him, her entire body shaking. She bent forward at the hips the more that she came. He thrust up into her and helped her grind her hips against him. She gasped and rolled her eyes back in her head, briefly wondering how she was still coming. She was gasping for air, her chest rising and falling steadily as she finally collapsed, laying down on top of him. She was still lightly contracting around him, her hips lightly rocking against him still.

"Feel good?" His arms encircled her and held her close. She nodded her head lazily, half laughing. Her lips left kisses over his upper chest and neck as he held her.

"Just give me a minute." She groaned, kissing up his neck. "Then you can bend me over, hmm?" His response was to reach down and grab her ass, groaning into the top of her head. She rose her head so that her gaze met his. "Over what though?" She smirked at him and kissed him. She pat his chest and rolled off of him, groaning as she felt her own come sticking on her inner thighs. She climbed from the bed, standing next to it and watching him. Soon he moved toward the edge of the bed where she bent to his lap once more. Her tongue slid up his dick slowly, licking the taste of herself off of him. She gave him a smug smile as he stood. He then grabbed her wrist, pulling it behind her back. She groaned again lamenting no longer being in charge, but her body reacted to the way he pushed her forward over the bed. Though she had barely finished coming, a familiar tingling began between her thighs again.

"Want more?" He asked, his lips grazing against her ear as he bent over her and pushed himself against her.

"God yes." She moaned, pushing her hips back against him and silently pleading to be fucked again. He reached between her legs, warming her up again. She didn't need much and soon another steady river of liquid flowed from her onto his fingers. Without word or warning, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside of her. She rocked forward, out of surprise, her hips hitting the edge of the bed. He pulled nearly all the way out of her before slowly shoving himself deep within her again. Elongated whines came from Diane's lips and filled the room as he repeated his motions. He pulled back, almost out of her, pausing for a second as she attempted to push her hips back to his, before plunging himself fully inside of her again. The sensation of feeling empty and suddenly so full made her knees go weak. She leaned against the bed, grabbing at handfulls of the sheets.

"Christ, Diane." He groaned, his hand running up and down her side before smacking her ass lightly and then resting on her hip. His fingers left red marks in her skin, holding her still to fill her and pull himself out of her as he pleased. His other hand reached around to her front, reaching just above where their bodies met. His fingertip barely grazed along her clit and she shuddered slightly, the unexpected stimulation going straight to her core. She arched her back, pressing her clit down against his fingers and allowing him to stretch her further and push himself deeper within her.

"Mmm right there." She whimpered as Kurt filled her at this slightly new angle. "Oh fuck, right there." Although he still teased her by nearly falling from her before filling her again, he now did this at a fast pace and with more vigorous thrusts. She arched her back further. "Oh god yes."

"Wait for me." He commanded her, something that they didn't do often but both enjoyed. She immediately straightened, not giving in to the pleasure she was feeling. She could have easily come undone, her come again spilling out over him. However, she was told to wait, and she secretly loved doing what she was told. His hand left her clit, smacking the other side of her ass before slowly rubbing up her back. He tangled his fingers in her hair, closing various strands in his fists before pulling backward toward him. Her back arched more as her head tilted backward further in his hand. Her grunts, whimpers, and moans became more high pitched as she whimpered "please" with each of his now fast and deep thrusts.

She could feel him getting close, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait for him. He rarely tried to withhold her orgasm and she wasn't very good at not giving into pleasure. Thank god he wasn't rubbing her clit anymore or it would have been completely impossible to wait. A grunt started low in his throat and she encouraged him to fuck her, to come for her. As soon as she felt him tense, she let go of the orgasm she'd been trying to hold back. He let go of her hair and reached to rub her clit again as she came, causing her to bend forward over the bed and let out high, long moans. He fucked her harder, each of their orgasms strengthening the other's. She felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and the perpetual ramming she was receiving but she pushed against the bed, her hips searching for every last second of the peak of pleasure. After her noises quieted and his hips slowed, she bent her knees more, supporting herself completely against the bed.

"You bastard." She gasped out, her voice hoarse. She turned to face him, pushing herself up to sit on the bed. "I almost passed out." Her open hand hit him in the chest as he came over to the bed to kiss her slowly. She gladly accepted his kisses and her hands slid around the back of his neck, fingers playing in the edges of his he pulled back from her, her eyes stayed closed.

"Tired?" He asked her, laughing lightly as he pulled the blankets djown and helped the both of them slide under them. Instinctively she curled up beside him, her head resting well against his shoulder.

"God. Yes." She nodded, her nose brushing against him. He reached to turn the lamp off before settling and putting an arm around her. Her hand came up to rest on his chest as her lips kissed his skin that was closest to her. "Sleepy." She mumbled against his skin. "Nightloveyou." All melded into one word, her energy far past spent. He laughed and pulled her closer, his arms encircling her.

"Love you too." He said, leaving kisses on the top of her head. He held her close, playing with strands of her hair until he heard her softly snoring. "Night Di." He whispered to her, falling asleep shortly after.


End file.
